poxnorafandomcom-20200222-history
Maljaran Frontier
Maljaran war 'is the 13th expansion for Pox Nora. Launched after 5 months without any kind of release of new runes, it used to hold the largest period between two full expansions (from 11 of november, 2009, to 29 of april, 2010), and was the launching release for big revamp. Notable features and history ''Find adventure on the mystical island of Maljara in the 13th PoxNora expansion, Maljaran Frontier. Available to players at PoxNora.com and through the PoxNora Facebook application, Maljaran Frontier is PoxNoras largest and most exciting campaign ever. This was the first expansion within the Maljaran cycle, and the first to introduce the concept of split runes. Being a complete new feature, it was received with some enthusiasm by the larger part of the community, although some people criticized the blatant powercreep within the new released champions. However, the big revamp also shakened the current meta, and most of the community focused on exploring the changes to the game. Comments and features. *A new campaign composed by 8 missions was added. Players could complete the first three stages, and the last five would remain locked, only available for purchase. *A disconnection protection feature is added to the client. Before this, a player who would get disconnected in the middle of a match would get marked as abandoning or forfeiting the match, hence would count as a loss on their match record. With the feature in place, in case of accidental disconnection, the player have some minutes to join back into the match and continue as normal. *The avatars can finally reach their final level, 50. *A new map is added to the current set. *The downtime to release the new expansion was the longest ever in Pox Nora history so far. It was taken down on 28 of april and the game was back on-line the friday 30 of april, making the total downtime above 48 hours. The Big Revamp In an attempt to consolidate champions and made room in the design department, a massive change to the current mechanics was put on place. *The '''attack attribute is removed from the game. This attribute used to be compared to the DEF attribute. Whichever was higher would increase (if ATK>DEF) or decrease (if DEF>ATK) the resulting damage in the same percentage than the difference between each. *'Defence' goes from a percentage reduction of damage, to a flat damage reduction. Previously, champions used to have DEF values like 12 or 14, which would be compared to the attack attribute. *Before the revamp, at the beginning of each turn, Speed would generate AP equal to (base speed/2)+1, rounded up. As example, a champion with 9 speed would gain (9/2)+1=4.5+1 AP, which rounded up would be 6 spd. Champions could only store maximum AP equal to their Speed. *'Damage' and HP 'didn't got significant changes. *As each champion would be played, it would earn points ('CP) which could be employed to buy new abilities, or higher ranks of base abilities. This would also increase the base cost for each champion. This feature was removed at revamp, and although champions can still level up, picking upgrades have no impact on the nora cost of said champion. As result of the changes to the abilities and attributes on the champions, massive changes had to be implemented into abilities and aspects of the game, like faction bonus. *All the abilities had to be revamped into the new values. *Some abilities, like fiddle, or meddle were removed from the game. Those abilities were intended to swap values of base attributes, like DMG or DEF. *Sundered Lands faction bonus had to be revamped. Originally granted a flat bonus to defence, just like UD faction bonus or ST faction bonus; after the revamp was changed into its current damage reduction. *Underdepths faction bonus used to be +5 damage to melee champions, +2 damage to ranged champions. After the revamp, the bonus was reduced to +4 and +2. This was the second time the same faction bonus was nerfed. *K'thir Forest faction bonus before the revamp was +2spd in full faction, +1 spd to split battlegroups. With the revamp, the bonus was temporary changed into +2AP storage, and +1spd to FF battlegroups, and +1spd to split groups. This change proved to be a bad idea, and was reverted (+1 spd would be exclusive to full faction battlegroups) within hours after the game finally went live. Runes included on this set Forglar Swamp Forsaken Wastes Ironfist Stronghold K'thir Forest Savage Tundra Shattered Peaks Sundered Lands Underdepths Split races Midterm release Given the focus on the discovery of a new continent, and the introduction of the cultures associated with it, the midterm release would bring a bunch of champion that represent their respective factions as Ambassador. The unifying mechanic to all of them, Secure Fonts, would represent their mission as securing new territory for each faction. Category:Expansions